


Stuck (a poem)

by LilBakedLilBroken



Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:47:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29948832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilBakedLilBroken/pseuds/LilBakedLilBroken
Summary: Random poem kinda self explanatory





	Stuck (a poem)

Stuck in this place  
Stuck with my displeased face  
Stuck unable to grow  
Stuck can’t even go to and fro  
Stuck without it  
Stuck dealing with all this shit  
Stuck with no hope  
Time to cope  
Smoke this dope  
Stucco stuck on stuck in this goddamn rut


End file.
